


Spellbound

by onceuponachildhood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Magical school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponachildhood/pseuds/onceuponachildhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay Tuggey is your average student. She is studious, fun, and occasionally does magic. You know, like every other student at Beacon Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Lindsay is exceeds expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queen_insane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_insane/gifts).



> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy the work. The chapters will be rearranged as more are added so that they are in chronological order, so keep that in mind if you are a returning reader.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Lindsay turned the lads into kittens. Kerry is unamused. Ryan is proud.

* * *

Kerry looked from Lindsay to the three kittens on her desk then back to Lindsay several times before he found his voice. “How?”

“Well, um.” Lindsay clutched her spellbook to her chest. “It was supposed to be a simple spell, really, and I was just trying to, ah, turn some of my-goldfish-into-kitties.”

“WHAT.”

“It would have been fine if the boys hadn’t been so loud in the hall! I was supposed to concentrate on the fish but they were so noisy that I kept noticing them instead.” She looked down at the book as if it could give her an answer. “It was just a simple spell! Really!”

Kerry blinked. “You think that a species-based transmorphic spell is _simple_? Linds, that’s like three years ahead of us! I’m just surprised you did it without killing them!”

She blushed. “I’ve done it before, but I turned the goldfish to sharks the first time…”

“Sharks.” Kerry sat, very abruptly, on Lindsay’s bed. “ _Sharks_.”

“Not the predator kind! Like nurse sharks. I shrank them and gave them to Caleb as pets last Christmas, remember?”

Kerry held his face in his hands. The room was quiet except for the mewling of the kittens. The kittens that had not half an hour earlier been their friends Michael, Ray, and Gavin. The real kicker of the problem was that reversing spells was even more difficult magic than the original spell.

Lindsay put her book down to pet the orange kitten on the head, even as it hissed and swatted at her hand. “What do I do, Ker?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed. “This is magic beyond us.”

She watched the sandy-haired kitten nuzzle against her hand for a moment before she spoke again. “That’s it!”

“... what’s it?”

“We should ask an upperclassman!” Lindsay was practically bouncing on her heels. “Someone who is studying magic _beyond_ us!”

“But who?” Kerry asked.

* * *

 

Kerry held onto the box of mostly-quiet kittens as Lindsay knocked on an unfamiliar dorm door. The door swung open to reveal someone that Kerry vaguely knew; a senior student who had occasionally dabbled in darker magic yet still managed to stay on the good side of the professors.

The senior smiled when he saw who had knocked. “Lindsay! I wasn’t expecting you!” He looked past her and frowned. “And you brought company. Who’s this?”

“Can we come in, Ryan? I have a favor to ask.”

Kerry watched Ryan look from the box to Lindsay’s no-doubt close to tears expression before he nodded and stepped back from the door. “So what sort of favor is this?”

Lindsay took the box from Kerry and sat with it on the bed, opening the top. “I accidentally did a transmorphic spell that I shouldn’t have.”

Ryan peered into the box and lifted out a cream-colored kitten. “They’re beautiful, Lindsay. I would’ve never known that they weren’t originally cats! What’d you transform?”

“... a couple of classmates.”

“That’s incredible! This is the best human transformation I’ve seen done by a non-master. You must really be coming along in your studies.”

She blushed again, and Kerry stepped forward. “I think what she’s saying is that she needs help transforming them back.”

Cool eyes met his, and Kerry fought the urge to step right back against the wall. “Lindsay can speak for herself, kid.” Ryan gently placed the kitten back down and picked another one up- the affectionate sandy-haired one. “And there’s no harm in praising her work if she knows that she screwed up.”

“Can you turn them back?” Lindsay scooped the kitten away from him and back into the box, her eyes shining suspiciously. “Please?”

“I’m more of a potions person than a spell person, but I’m sure there can be some sort of compromise.”

Lindsay put a hand down into the box, whether to comfort the kittens or to let them comfort her, Kerry wasn’t sure.

Ryan walked over to a low table next to his desk. The table held a compact potion-brewing lab, which Kerry fought back the urge to mention how such a thing was against dorm policy. Ryan grabbed a few vials and poured them into a small flask. The whole room smelled strongly of some weird spice for a moment, and then the senior handed Lindsay the flask. “Split this between the three of them and give it to them with some milk. Put them each in their beds and then recite the basic counter-spell, and they’ll be fine in the morning.”

“Thanks Ryan! You’re the man!” She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck before turning and practically running from the room. There was a weird moment of silence in which Ryan stared at the door before he turned his gaze back to the other underclassman. Kerry picked up the box of kittens and followed Lindsay at a similar pace.

* * *

 

Kerry was sitting at the breakfast table the next morning when a bleary-eyed Gavin stumbled in and sat down next to him.

“You’re never gonna believe this, Ker, but I had the weirdest dream…”


	2. In which Lindsay is forgetful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Lindsay lost her favorite spellbook. Flashbacks ensue. Kerry is the best.

* * *

Lindsay’s favorite spellbook is the one that she bought herself just before she came to Beacon Academy. It is one she bought in a shadier shop near her house; her father had always warned against it, and her mother pretended that it didn’t exist. But Lindsay loved to go in there and browse. Sure, some of the spells and potions and things in the books were arguably on the darker side of magic, but Lindsay is a bright young woman. She knows what kinds of magic are acceptable and what kinds aren’t. Really. And the shopkeeper never tries to shoo her away because he thinks that she’s too young to see the harder magic like the other shopkeepers do.

 

* * *

 

An eleven-year-old Lindsay peered through the dark glass of the door into the shop. She’d finally gotten her parents to agree to let her do some school shopping on her own. They’d given her money for her school stuff, yes, but she also had her allowance tucked into her pocket that her mother had so cleverly bewitched with an interdimensionality spell so that Lindsay could store a whole bank in there if she wanted. So Lindsay had her allowance and her parents’ money for school supplies, though she felt that spending her school money here- even on school stuff- would not be warmly greeted news when she arrived home.

But the shop looked so dark, so exciting, that Lindsay mustered up her courage and pushed open the door. There was no chime as she walked in. Her eyes had to adjust to the drastic change between dim chandeliers and the blazing sun. There were rows and rows of books- books lined the shelves and the walls. Low tables held strange, glittering instruments. A case in the back, peeking out from between two rows of shelves, held what Lindsay assumed where potion ingredients and spell enhancers. She didn’t know where to start.

“Hello, young miss.” Lindsay did not shout or jump, though she did turn rather quickly to face the tall figure in a deep red apron. “Are you in the wrong shop? You look young to be here, and confused besides.”

She dipped her head in a sort of bow, as her mother had taught her. “I think not, sir. I am going to school soon and would like to get myself a little something in celebration.”

“A lover of knowledge, are you?” She nodded. “Perhaps you will find something you like on the far left aisle. That’s the history books.”

She wrinkled her nose. “I’m looking for something a little more… active and hands-on.”

“I don’t think we have anything for someone of your age group, young miss. The books here are a shade more advanced, you see.”

Lindsay stood up straighter. “Oh good. I’d like something a little more challenging.”

He raised an eyebrow before stepping back towards the counter. “Well then, help yourself. If you need my assistance at all, please do not hesitate to ask.”

“Thanks!” She smiled at him before heading for the shelves. She found that the books were helpfully laid out by their height on the shelf. Someone taller might have seen the books on the upper shelves with titles like _Poisons and Potions of the 17th Century_ and _Revenge Spells and their Effects on Society_. But Lindsay, sweet and short eleven-year-old Lindsay, could see the books that were more hidden toward the bottom of the shelves. She looked at _Voodoo and You, Doll_ , which was a handy (if not terrifying) simple guide to voodoo dolls. She almost considered buying the intricately gold-leafed _Magic and Money_ , a truly fascinating book on all the ways, both benign and not, to get money using magic. But when she saw the book she would one day call her favorite, she was sold.

At the counter, the clerk once again raised an eyebrow at her. “ _Creating: The Implications and Methods of Transmorphic Spells_? This is some rather difficult material. Even the earlier chapters are usually reserved for upper-level students.” He tapped the book cover. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

She nodded, hands clasped in front of her. “I’ve looked in it a little and it’s really interesting. Plus you can make animals! I can’t do it yet, but it’s something to aim for, right?”

“A lofty goal indeed.” He looked at her eager face, her bright eyes, before sighing. “But something tells me that you intend to meet it, young miss. Very well.”

 

* * *

 

Lindsay paced her room, hands gesturing wildly as she ranted. “I can’t find it, Kerry! I’ve looked everywhere! I even checked when I went home and let me just say that’s not a book I’d leave laying around at home. It’s gone, Kerry!”

Kerry, who was sitting on her bed and patiently listening to her panic, frowned. “Why don’t we just go to a teacher and ask if they’ve seen it? Or go to the library and you can borrow a new one ‘til you find yours?” Lindsay stopped pacing, turning to look at her friend with wide eyes. “Oh, no. No no no. This is something you’re not supposed to have, isn’t it!?”

Lindsay twiddled her thumbs. “It’s my, ah, my transmorphic spellbook.”

“The one you used when you accidentally turned Michael, Gavin, and Ray into cats? The one you used to make sharks? That book can stay gone for all I care.” Kery slid off the bed. “I’m sorry Linds, but I’m not helping you find-” he stumbled, tripping over what looked like thin air. The yelp and limp that followed were proof enough that he had in fact found something with his toes. “What was that?”

Lindsay dropped to the floor, patting her hands in the area where he tripped. There was a solid thump as she brought her hand down on something invisible, and she grabbed the object with glee. “Kerry, this is it! I must’ve forgotten to take off the invisibility sleeve from my last trip home.” With practised movement she tugged at the object. A shimmery fabric slid off the book, revealing the text she’d been missing. She tossed the fabric onto the desk and stood up to hug Kerry, book squished between them. “Thank, Kerry! You’re the best.”

* * *

 


End file.
